My Little Pony: A Wolves Tale
by NitroTheGolden64
Summary: Revamping in process
1. The Beginning

this is my first fan fiction I have made. I have been playing this in my head like a TV show working out some flaws in the story, I hope you enjoy, any and all reviews will be used to better your reading experience.

Update. This has been edited thanks to comments by viewers like you. i will proceed to edit most chapters. expect a new chapter soon.

THE BEGINNING

4:00 am Friday morning

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of rock blasting from my alarm clock. with two hours to get ready for the day, I got up and made my bed before anything else so I didn't have to do it again later. After that, I ran over to a whiteboard on my wall with a list titled 'Early Morning To Do' , I checked off 'make bed', and prepared for an early morning shower.

I gathered all necessary articles of clothing, including a black and white t-shirt that swirled in the middle, with a handmade diamond "s" with a horizontal "s" that was overlapped by the first on the top left of the shirt. the patch wasn't too old, just a little memory of my past. I never thought much of it, but it always made me smile.

Twenty minutes later, I ran back into my room fully dressed with still soaking wet dark blond hair and put a check next to 'shower' on my to do list. After that was done,i checked a few more things off and glanced over at the clock

4:46 am

seeing i had more time than i thought i had, i layed on my bed and checked the weather on my laptop.

100 percent chance of thunderstorms all day.

I got online using my laptop and began reading a my little ponies fan fiction that i copied off the internet. yes i'm a brony, and you can thank my friends for that.

I quickly dashed downstairs after finishing a chapter of the fan fiction and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After that was done I grabbed my MP3 with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic songs, a book bag containing my laptop, cell phone, notebooks, pencils, and everything else I needed, and my sunglasses, with full knowledge of a storm outside.

Slipping on my shoes, I headed out the door and walked through the back alleys. Thankfully, I live in a place where the backyard of every house was separated by 6 foot walls. This was good for me today. The sky was filled with dark storm clouds today, which as normal, put a big grin on my face.

I eventually arrived at the high school. it was a day i loved the most. I quickly found my friends at a table and sat with them. Without a second thought, I took out a notepad and a pencil and started to make a list.

One of my friends started to chuckle as they said "Well nice of you to join us today Twilight." my brony friends started to laugh. My real name was Nick but they call me Twilight because I like to keep a to do list with me. Thankfully it wasn't one of the nicknames that stuck.

Me and my two friends, Jake and Max were the leaders of a My Little Pony fan club in school, We all had a nickname, mine was Nitro, mostly because when they saw me running past them in the halls on the first day they said it looked like I might have strapped a container nitrous to my back.

Jake was Sharp Shot because out of the three of us, he was the best shot in the archery club. i came in at a close second, and Max was third.

Max was Power House because he was the stronger of the three of us, which is saying something because we are all take the same karate class.

"So Nitro." Jake said. "Do you think there are wolves in Equestria?"

I raised my eyebrow and replied. "Of course there are. the wolf is closely related to dogs, and if applejack has a dog then i'm sure there are a few wolves there. why do you ask?" Max cut in and said. "Jake said it would be cool if they were there, but I said its a kids show, so they wouldn't put something as dangerous as a wolf in there." Before I could reply, I was cut off by the bell.

School was long and boring, and today sucked. It started with an "F" on a math test. A mile run in P.E and ended with archery being canceled for the day due to the surprise rain. I couldn't remember a worse day. But the strangest thing was hearing a voice in the back of my head. I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where.

After a day of unfortunate events, a pleasant walk home through the rain was what I needed to lighten up my day. As I walked through the back alleys though, I started to hear laughter, it was coming from all around me and could be described as evil, almost… chaotic. I started to run away from it, but it was no use. i was almost home when when six bolts of lightning struck around me. I fell to the ground in pain as the discharge surged through my body. As i looked up another bolt struck me. As i looked up into the sky, unable to move, I remember feeling as if I was sinking into the ground.

I opened my eyes. I was floating through a black void. With my mind still intact, though i still couldn't move I thought to myself. "Am I dead? Is... is this what death is like? If i'm not dead, where am I?". My mind was wrapped around what happened to me as I floated through the void . Eventually I floated through a white light and stopped thinking altogether as I passed through the light.

Authors note

.

Please give me your honest opinion. Next chapter will be even bigger.


	2. Elements of Disorder

Authors note. Please read.

Im sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter. Wrote part of it on note pad so I didn't see some mistakes. I also didn't see the chapter was to small. in the last chapter it said I was the one laughing. That was a mistake that I missed, what I meant to write was "I started to hear an evil laughter… almost chaotic" sorry about the mistake. Sorry for bad grammar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elements Of Disorder~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4:07pm unknown location

I was waking . I heard the sound of rain splashing on water. I was able to open my eyes. Suddenly I heard panting followed by a girls voice saying "It's about time you woke up.". I was surprised, the voice sounded familiar, but where did I hear it from?

The next voice surprised me even more. " well to be fair, he did just cross between interdimensional planes. Even with the amplified magic signal, plus the use of the element of black magic, that's pretty hard for anyone to do.". The voice matched perfectly with the laughter I heard in the back alleys.

As I started to open my eyes, I saw a light blue pony with a lighter shade of blue mane and tail, her cutie mark was a wand and a trail of sparkles, and she was wearing a wizards hat and cape covered in stars, the self proclaimed all powerful Trixie. Standing next to her was the master of chaos himself, discord. Discord is a draconequus, a creature with the head of a pony and body made of limbs from many different animals which included a goats horn and left leg, a tigers right arm, bats right wing, and other body parts.

"Well hello Nitro. So glad you could finally join us." he said with a almost friendly grin, which confused me even more. With a confused look on my face, I decided to act oblivious.

"Where am I? and how did I get here?".

It was obvious to me that it didn't work as discord said "Cut the act kid, we know that you know about some of the stuff that goes on here.".

I sighed "How did I know that wouldn't work. So what's going on, and why am I here discord?" I asked trying to find a fast way to escape.

"Ill tell you what you want to know, But first…" he stepped out of the way and revealed a lake that was hidden behind him. "… why don't you take a look at yourself ."

I stepped forward and looked in the calmest part of the water that was hidden under some trees from the rain. As I slowly looked into the water, the image of a gray wolf cub appeared in the water. I jumped back when I realized it was me. "What did you two do to me?"

"Do you like it, its my own brand of chaos. As long as your in this dimension, you will be stuck in this form. No altering, no changing back, no exceptions." the more he talked, the more mad I got. I was getting ready to attack when discord said "Calm down Fido, ill tell you the truth." I started to back down.

"Behold, the great and powerful Trixie will now… " disorder put a zipper on her mouth and zipper her mouth shut while saying "hey, I said I am tell him."

I started to chuckle "That was kind of funny" he took out another zipper and said "you want one too?" I quickly shut my mouth.

"Good, now lets begin. Many years ago, when I still ruled this place, I found out that the ponies of the land I ruled were plotting to overthrow me, so I attempted to create the elements of disorder, but they wouldn't work…"

Trixie unzipped her mouth and began to talk "The reason they didn't work is because they were not balanced. The only way he could have balanced them was to create the elements of harmony from his own power and hide them so no one would be able to find them and use them against him…"

Discord got mad a zipped her mouth again, but this time he put a lock on it. Shortly after he began to speak again. "After I defeated the rebels I hid the elements of disorder with the elements of harmony in a secret room known as 'the balance chamber'. soon after that, Luna and Celestia, the two royal pains, discovered the balanced chamber, not only taking the elements of harmony…"

Trixie picked the lock with a hair pin and unzipped her mouth, soon interrupting discord once more. "…which they kicked your butt with, right" she began to laugh. Discord turned to her, took out what looked like a television remote, pointed it at Trixie, and pressed mute. At that time, Trixie's laughter became silent.

Discord began to talk again "anyway, they not only took the elements of harmony, but they took the elements of disorder, thinking leaving them could be dangerous. The elements of discord are locked underneath Celestia's tower. Some of them escaped, such as the element of black magic."

I cut in this time " so you created the elements of harmony?"

"that's right, all seven of them." he said with a grin on his face.

" wait, seven? I thought there were only six? And what do I have to do with this?" I was really confused.

He quickly answered "yes seven, I guess you never knew that. We have been studying you for a while, we know that the seventh element of both harmony and discord where sent to your dimension and we think you posses the element of sadness."

I looked down at the ground "do I really seem that sad?" I thought to myself.

It was time to run. I kicked up sand from the lake shore, picked up the bag that got sent to Equestria with me (It didn't seem important to mention it before), and ran as fast as I could. As I looked back for a second, Discord and Trixie did nothing to stop me. I was confused, but I kept running, further and further I ran through the pouring rain till I reached top of a cliff where I could see the town of Ponyville. As I stepped into the town I realized the two didn't stop me.

They knew that the town of ponies wouldn't accept a wolf, no matter the height. From behind Trixie popped up from behind me and screamed "The great and powerful Trixie has returned!". I jumped off the edge of the cliff and tumbled down. When I reached the bottom, I was weak, I was to hurt to get up, my vision faded, I saw a unicorn silhouette. With a silhouette of a small dragon.

"I think the great Trixie overdid it" Discord said sarcastically

"It the great and powerful Trixie to you." Trixie said putting emphasis on "powerful".

"Well thanks to the great and powerful Trixie, the element of trust is in there hands." Discord said furiously.

"I thought you said it was the element of sadness?" Trixie said confused.

"That was so he didn't figure out our true plan. Lets go, we still need to get the element of sadness"

Authors note.

Hope you like it, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I told you it would be bigger. I took some advice. I made its longer then last chapter. Next one should be this long and should come soon. see ya later.


	3. Taken In

Authors note.

Sorry for bad grammar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taken In~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:00pm Saturday, Ponyville library

I woke up that morning to a strange purple light in my face followed by a voice saying. "Do you really think waking it up is a good idea, Twilight?" as I opened my eyes, I saw a purple pony with a dark purple mane and tail with a pink highlight through them. The element of magic, Twilight sparkle and a purple baby dragon with a green spine, Twilight's faithful assistant, Spike.

As I woke up I started to think of an escape plan, It was a matter of time before ponies start showing up, assuming that Twilight already told everypony I was here. Looking at the partially open door I jumped of the couch, attempting to run to the exit. Unfortunately, I was still hurt from the fall and cringed in pain from my injured leg when I tried to sprint,

"Are you ok?" Twilight used magic to lift me up. "Your still hurt, you need to rest." . she said as she set me down on the couch and put an ice pack on my injured leg.

"Who are you? And why are you helping me?" I was acting oblivious, it didn't work on discord, but it might work on her.

"Nice try, but Im not going to fall for that." of course It didn't, I don't think acting oblivious will help while in this world.

"How did you find out?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, I found out when I used a memory scan spell while you were asleep, but really gave it away was the fact that you just told me." she chuckled, how could I have been so careless. "Besides, we have had somepony like you come by here before."

"What do you mean somepony like me? You mean somepony that came from my world?" I said with a shocked expression.

"Ya, a long time ago." I was surprised, I guess im not the first one here. She sat down and said "So what happened on the cliff, when I did the memory spell, that part got blocked out. I saw was you getting struck by lightning, but after that, there was nothing."

I didn't know what to do. If I told her what happened, then she would think of me as somepony dangerous and she might tell somepony about me, but if I didn't tell her, she would find out later and be mad for not telling the truth.

I trusted her, which was weird because before got to Equestria, I had trust issues. I never fully trusted anyone, not even my own parents were completely trusted. I didn't know why I trusted her so fast.

"it was Discord and Trixie" I said "They were saying something about the 'elements of disorder' and that I was the missing seventh element. I didn't trust them, so I ran off. When I got to a cliff, Trixie scared me and I fell." I told the truth, now I could only wait for her to react.

The room grew silent. Spike stepped out from behind a chair and said "Twilight, if he's so dangerous, then why don't we throw him out of town? you know the other ponies don't like wolves, and if they find us with him, we will be in a lot of trouble." I knew that would be said sooner of later, I just didn't expect it to be sooner.

Another wave of silence hit the room, Twilight broke the silence and said "Well we cant do, he's hurt, and if Discord needs him, then we need to keep … um, what is your name?" she turned to face me.

I answered. "Nitro" she didn't say her name, not that I cared though I already knew her name from the show, and if someone went past here from my world, she should know that.

"We cant let Discord get to Nitro if he needs him." I didn't expect this to happen. I thought she would have told someone about me.

"So should we tell the others about him, they might want to know." Spike said with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know, they might just get scared and tell someone before we can explain it to them, I mean he was human, I think we should keep him a secret for now, besides, he is just a puppy, so he cant really hurt anypony in here. If he wants to stay, then we can keep him here for 1now."

Just then a hyper pink pony burst through the door and ran over to Twilight. The pony I recognized as the party pony Pinkie Pie was speaking almost to fast for me to understand her. "Oh my gosh Twilight, are you ok? I was walking home from a party and I saw you walking in the rain and I thought to myself 'why is Twilight out in the rain?' then I saw something on your back, so I followed you to your house and looked into your window and I saw a wolf and…" at that moment twilight had put her hoof over Pinkie's mouth, but pinky continued talking for a few seconds

Twilight removed her hoof and said "Pinkie pie, calm down." she said moving her hoof away so pinkie could see me. "Pinkie this is my friend, Nitro." I smiled and said "Its nice to meet you."

A smile came over pinkies face when she saw me. The hyper pony ran over and hugged me while saying "Aw, he is so cute. Can we keep him? Can we can we can we?" pinkie released her grip on my and ran over to Twilight for an answer.

Twilight answered back "yes pinkie, he's going to stay here for a while"

Pinkie pie jumped around the library for a minute or so before suddenly stopping. "Oh, there's something I forgot to tell you Twilight."

"what is it Pinkie?" asked a confused Twilight. Pinkie pie answered "after I saw the wolf, I thought you would need help, so I got Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash to help.". Twilight was surprised. "were are they now?" Pinkie answered again "they will be here any minute. Is that bad?"

I hid under the couch as the front door burst open letting in the remaining four of the mare six.

Applejack was the first to enter. "Ok Pinkie, were here, where's the wolf?" Applejack said while trying to control her breathing.

Pinkie was quick to answer "What wolf? I didn't say anything about a wolf." Pinkie was to suspicious.

Applejack quickly saw through Pinkie pie's lie "Pinkie, where is the wolf? I know you know where it is, so tell us" Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity entered "Rainbow Dash, Rarity can y'all search the house for the wolf?"

Rainbow Dash answered "Ill be done in ten seconds flat" I smiled at the response, Rainbow Dash searched everywhere. Twilight looked at me and hinted at the open window. Ignoring the pain, I ran as fast as I could, unfortunately Rainbow Dash was flying past the window. By the time I was half way to the window, I was pinned down by Rainbow Dash. She screamed downstairs "Hey Applejack, I found him!". I struggled to get up, but it was no use, I was being held down by one hoof, of course I blamed it on my bad leg.

Applejack walked up to me and Rainbow Dash "easy now partner, if Pinkie and Twilight where protecting him, he might not be dangerous." Applejack was being cautious. She looked at me. "Who are ya, and what are y'all doing here? And I want the truth" I tried to get up. But it didn't work.

Once again, wave of trust hit me like a ton of bricks and the truth poured out. Eventually they all started to believe me. Rainbow Dash was the first to ask "so what do we do with him, we cant let him walk around town." rainbow seemed concerned.

"Well keep him here for now" Twilight said "well have to think of a plan later but for now, I have to go into town for some supplies. After all, there's going to be someone else here. Spike!" Spike rushed out from behind the chair. Apparently, he fell asleep. "I kneed you and Nitro to clean up the library while im gone. Ok"

Spike nodded his head "You can count on us." I started to wonder how I would clean with no hands, but I didn't worry to much. I just used my tail to dust off the table. It was going better then I thought the first day in Equestria would go. I had nothing to worry about.

_meanwhile_

1:00 pm Celestia tower: Element chamber

A sphere stone with a diamond-like "s" sits in the middle of the elements of harmony. All the sudden, the stone breaks in half and a cloud of blue dust flouts out of the crack. The dust flies out a crack in the wall and flies towards ponyville

Authors note

I admit it was long and kind of boring, sometimes introductions are like that. The next chapter will be more existing. I promise. Sorry for bad grammar.


	4. Temptations and Prophecies

**A/N sorry for the wait. Lots of trial and error with the first try, but I decided to use it later on down the road. For now enjoy. Bad grammar.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Temptations and prophecies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:00am Monday Twilight's library

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. My stomach started to growl. I realized that I had not eaten since lunch on Friday, and cleaning the library with spike all last night didn't help. I started to realize that I was craving something juicy, and chewy. I tried to put thoughts of meat out of my mind, but it was no use. I had to leave before I hurt anypony. I jumped out the window and charged towards the Everfree forest.

Once I was safely inside the forest I slowed to a walking speed. "I could go further if I wasn't so small." I said to myself. I started looking for anything to eat, and I found a lot. I ate berries, fruit from trees, mushrooms, but none satisfied my hunger. "As a wolf, it was normal for me to crave meat, but even when I was human, I never craved it as much as I do now." I said to myself again.

I looked around for food, when I saw a chicken. "im sorry chicken." I said. "but its you or me." I closed my eyes and jumped on top of it. I almost snapped its neck, but I forced myself off. "I cant do it." I said as I walked away.

I wasn't starving anymore, mostly because of the berries I ate, but I was still craving meat.

As I traveled deeper into the forest, I started hearing movement behind me. "who's there?" I said turning around to find nothing. For awhile, I thought it was paranoia setting in, but then I heard voices. As I turned around. I was knocked out from behind

8:00am Monday unknown location

I would have woken up sooner, but they made sure I stayed asleep. when they allowed me to wake up. I saw a large feast of berries surrounded by wolves. the wolves were half grey, half white that swirled in the middle. A wolf handed me an upside-down mushroom that held some liquid in it. The wolf next to me said "drink it. Your new here so I need to drink it.".

I was curious, but I drank it anyway. "ew. That tasted like wood." I said, spitting out some. After a while, my craving for meat went away completely. The wolf next to me spoke again "in this clan, we don't eat meat. that's why we created this potion." he held up the mushroom that was used as a cup "you will never crave meat again."

"really? Why don't you eat meat?" I asked curiously. He pointed at a stone statue of a pony. "he's the reason" the wolf said "years ago, the previous seventh element of harmony, Spectrum, was guarding the town of ponyville when out clan, The spiral wolves, swarmed the town. He single-hoovedly (handedly) fought the entire pack off. For his strength, we praised him. He told us that be sparing the rest of us, we were never to eat meat again. From that day on, the spiral wolves clan has never eaten meat."

I was amazed. The fact that one pony could do fight off an army of wolves was amazing. "the seventh element was amazing. Until…" he paused. Whatever happened to this Spectrum guy, it was bad.

I switched the subject. "so why am I here." I heard an older voice from behind me. "because you were found on sacred land, young one." I turned to find an old wolf with paw prints on his face. "only those of the spiral wolves clan may enter sacred land. All of those who enter who are part of our clan must die."

My eyes widened. "your going to kill me? Who are you anyway?" the old wolf spoke "please forgive me. My name is chief moonpaws. The reason your not dead is because we want you to join the spiral wolves clan." I was shocked. _I was never picked first for dodge ball back home, and here they want me to join there clan._ I thought to myself. "what do I have to do?" I asked. "past the forest" he said. "is a temple. In there you will need to make it to the bottom floor. There you will find an ancient tablet. If you are teleported back here, then you will die, but if not…" he paused. "you must leave now. its dangerous to go alone." he paused and gave me a sword. _is he going to say what I think he's going to say? _"take this" he finished. _ya, he said it. Its official, I love it here._ I smiled at the reference. I took the sword and a sheath with me and I ran off in the direction of the temple.

9:59 Monday. Temple entrance

"I finally made it" I said, stopping to catch my breath. Standing in front of me were two giant doors. I pushed them open and walked into the temple, soon finding myself going down a maze of hallways. I held the sword in my mouth, waiting for something to jump out at me.

I continued walking till something caught my eye. It was a room with pictures carved into the wall. One was Discord with the six elements of harmony and six elements of disorder. I sheathed the sword. "six of each." I said "but, where's the seventh of each?". I looked at another one. It was the princesses combining there magic to create a seventh element of harmony.

"looks like you've found it out then" a disembodied voice said. I was surprised. "Discord?" I said looking around the room as the carving of Discord started to move behind me. "thanks for leading me here Nitro, you were so much help. But, now that you know there is no seventh element of disorder. I cant have you alive." the walls closed in. " now I need to go make a seventh element of disorder, if you don't mind. Goodbye, element of too much trust." he laughed as he disappeared. I darted out of the room.

the walls in the halls were closing in to. I ran as fast as I could into a room before I was killed. Luckily, this rooms walls were not closing in. I reached a room with a tablet with two levers, one on each side. It said.

_Trial one._

_In this room you must choose one lever_

_The one on the right will kill the dragon to your right. And you will be safe inside._

_The one on the left will save the beast, but you will not survive._

_Him or you._

I looked to my left through a hole in the wall at a dragon. He was chained up with a mass amount of blades hanging over his head. I reached for the right lever, but then I thought about the dragon. I couldn't do that to a dragon, I couldn't live with killing an innocent dragon . I sighed and pulled the left lever. I looked through the window and the dragon was set free. It burst through the wall and flew away.

The tablet moved and a staircase was revealed. I walked down in confusion. When I got to the next room there was a black pony with a blade guarding the next door. There was another tablet it said

_Trial two_

_The entrance is guarded by a pony, break down the door while defending yourself._

_don't get carried away._

Seemed simple. Walked to the pony. It was bigger then me. It started to attack me. A blocked every swing of his sword. I knocked hem down and tried to break the door down by ramming into it. It toke a lot of defending and ramming, but I eventually, the thin sheet of rock broke. The pony tried to attack again, but he stopped before I got hit. I looked at him, though it would be so easy to kill him. There was no point continuing. I sheathed my blade. "why did you stop." I said to him before I left.

I started downstairs when I started to think. _he had the perfect chance to kill me… so why didn't he?_ the question stayed in my mind till I reached the final room. The tablet said

_Final trial_

_In this room there is a sword and shield_

_One more like the seventh element then the other_

_Only those worthy to enter the next room will choose right_

_Those not worthy will die where they stand_

I studied the objects in front of me. _How would I know what to choose? I don't even know about the seventh element. _then I thought back to the story of Spectrum, and how he fought off the wolves. I reached for the sword, but I stopped. I thought more about how he defended the town and reached for the shield, but my tail knocked the sword down by accident. "oh no." I said as the pedestals sank into the floor and the walls begin to close in fast.

I looked around to see the door out slightly open, but the walls moving to fast for me to make it. I grabbed the shield and held it horizontally temporarily stopping the walls, leaving me time to run out with my sword to the next room.

The last room was a large stone tablet with large words on it.

_Past and present will collide_

_Two world, no longer will divide._

_The element seven will end the war_

_But trap the chaos in his core._

_Past verses present, but at what cost_

_For in the end, one life is lost._

"Past verse present? war? chaos?" I said "what is this" I said as I was blinded by a light. In seconds, I was out of the room.

3:00pm Monday. Spiral wolves clan base.

As I regained my sight, I started to see wolves… lots of wolves. I looked at chief moonpaws and the last thing I would expect him to say was "welcome, element of trust." the wolves cheered loudly. I was still confused.

"I thought you were going to kill me if I was teleported back.? " I said, still scared. "I just wanted to scare you, young one." he said "and it seems it worked." I felt my face turn red. "we were the ones that teleported you back. The spiral wolves are best known for there mysterious magical abilities, along with the ability to flash step. plus our mind reading isn't to bad either". _that's amazing _"yes it is.". my mind was blown. "how did you… never mind. So why did you call me the seventh element?" he sat down next to me and said. "we saw what you did in there. Our crystal ball showed us everything (yes they have one.). You passed the three trials that only the seventh element could complete." I was beyond confused.

" the trials were made to show the qualities of the seventh element." he continued " the first trial was to show that you would risk your life for others. The second trial was to show that not only could you defend yourself, but you knew to stop fighting. If you even touched the pony after the door was open, you would have died. The third trial was to show you understood the responsibilities of the seventh element. To shield from danger, not just to attack. If you touched the sword, then it was a reflex test. You would need to get to the open door using the shield or sword to stop the walls." I slowly started to understand what he was saying.

"but how did you know I was the seventh element." I asked.

"To be honest, we didn't. we just wanted to see what would happen" I stared at them with anger I my eyes. But I quickly clammed down

"but what about the last room? What was that?" I quickly got a response. "the prophecy." said chief moonpaws. "a prophecy as old as the seventh element. No one knows what its about. But it predicts a great war. We wrote it down before we brought you back." he handed me the prophecy on a stone tablet.

as I looked at it, I heard a voice behind me. "ooooh, spooky." I jumped when I saw Pinkie behind me. "Pinkie? What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" the hyper pony explained how Twilight got worried when she saw me missing this morning. "ok. But how did you find me?" I asked.

"easy, I just skimmed through the chapter." she said cryptically

"Hello Pinkie. Its been a long time." chief moonpaws greeted the pink pony.

"Hey moony, long time no see" Pinkie franticly waved her hoof.

"Pinkie, how do you know chief moonpaws?"

"he taught me how to flash step. How do you think I got here?" that started to make a lot of sense. I think? Then again, it was Pinkie.

"take this, young one" he said, handing me a amulet with a spiral on it. "you are now a member of the spiral wolves." I looked at it "with this, you can contact us from anywhere. And it gives you the ability to read minds" he bowed "as the seventh element, we will help you, no matter what."

"come on Nitro, Twilight wants to get back, plus I need to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party." she said as she put a picked my up and put me onto her back. "bye moony." and just like that, We were gone.

3:27pm Monday. Twilight's library

We appeared behind Twilight, "Hey Twilight." I said as she jumped into the air. I was surprised we made it back so fast.

I jumped off of Pinkie's back and she bent down and whispered in my ear "Nitro, you cant tell anyone about the flash step thingy, ok?"

" don't worry Pinkie. I promise I wont tell." I said reassuringly

Pinkie stood back up "Pinkie promise?" as she said it, I did the cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye routine. When I finished, I saw the biggest smile appear on Pinkie pies face, and at the same time the most confused look on Twilight's face.

"what are you two talking about?" that's when me and Pinkie simultaneously said "you cant brake a Pinkie promise." after saying it at the same time, me and Pinkie started laughing.

I put the amulet on and I heard Twilight think. _great. Now I have two pinkies._ I took of the amulet and said "I'm not that much like Pinkie." which looked like it scared her a bit. I put the amulet in my pocket (yes everypony has pockets… somehow). _I'm keeping this for later. _

After explaining what happened (minus the flash step.) Pinkie left the library, but not before handing me the tablet. How she got it from me was a Pinkie (a mystery that doesn't make sense). As Pinkie left I turned to Twilight and handed her the tablet. "does this make sense to you?"

Twilight read it. "all I can get from it is that there's going to be a war, and someone is going to die." she set it down on the table

"I need to borrow your books. I'm going to figure this out" I said looking around.

"Help yourself." she said. "your welcome to look all you want." I thanked her, took _'equestrian myths and legends'_ off the shelf and started to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"its time, Trixie" Discord said with a smile "I found the perfect candidate for the seventh element of disorder."

Trixie grinned "don't you need a seventh element of disorder before someone can have it."

Discord's smile grew even larger. "that's the beauty of it. He's going to help use get the tools we need for it, and the irony is too good."

Trixie's horn started to glow, as did a transmutation circle on the ground. The area lit up for a few seconds and then the light disappeared, there stood a pony. The pony had a red coat, a black mane and tail and dark green eyes. "where am I?" the pony exclaimed.

"well hello there. Its nice to meet you… what should I call you though. Is it Max or Power House?

**A/N WOW. That was a shocking twist. And you thought it was useless to introduce Max and Jake. More pony coming soon. Sorry it took so long to come out, but I got grounded. Till next time.**


End file.
